Double Trouble
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Meet Hikaru and Daichi. Fairy Tail's twin mischief makers. Whats in store for them and the rest of team Natsu?
1. Meet the twins!

**Hi! Hi! I'm back! It's me COOKIEMONSTER0077!**

**To celebrate my return, I'm writing a story about 2 OC's I made!**

**They may sound familiar, because they were originally suppose to be in 'Jynx'.**

**So please read it!**

**Full Name: Hikaru Fumaka (GIRL!)**

**Age: 12 ½ Younger twin**

**Appearance: Short dark orange hair that reaches to her lower neck, it's flat on the top and spiky at the bottom, she wears black jeans, with a kind of baggy red shirt, she always wears fingerless gloves on both her hands, there's also a round purple orb necklace she never takes off (Her twin brother has an identical one). And she sometimes wears a dark green beanie. And weirdly enough, their eyes are a deep shade of red. Most boys are very nice to her, some considering her as a cutie.**

**Guild: Fairy Tail **

**Guild Mark: It is blue and located on her right arm.**

**Personality: She's a total tomboy; she's also very tricky and mischievous, very childish in some ways too. Yet she's a strong soul, willing to do anything for her friends. She's a stubborn idiot at times, always charging into battles without thinking. But, she's still a very good fighter. At times she's a bit cocky and rebellious. But, everyone loves her anyway.**

**Class: High ranked. But, not S-Class yet.**

**Magic: One of the water dragon slayers, next to her twin of course.**

**Other Magic: Connection magic. She can communicate to her friends and allies, without talking directly, but talking with her mind.**

**History: As a child her and her brother witnessed the death of their beloved mother by their house keeper. After they kicked her out (She was half dead, courtesy of the twins), they refused to think their mother was dead, until her body began to rot. Having nowhere else to go, they joined the guild.**

**Likes: Soccer, animals, candy, other sports, and Fairy Tail of course!**

**Dislikes: Betrayal, liars, make-up, dresses, skirts, perverts.**

**Other: You can always find her with her twin brother Daichi, the two usually hang out with team Natsu, and they love Mira's famous chocolate shakes, and they go on missions with team Natsu from time to time. But, they usually go together. Oh yeah, and they accompany Natsu and the others when they break into Lucy's house sometimes.**

**How You Got Into Your Guild: They stumbled upon it when they were running away from guards, because they stole food, for survival. **

**Full Name: Daichi Fumaka (BOY!)**

**Age: 12 ½ Elder twin**

**Appearance: Spiky dark orange hair, and dark red for eyes. He has the same face his twin sister, but his seems more boyish. He wears the same thing as his sister, including the orb necklaces. Only, his beanie is dark blue.**

**Guild: Fairy Tail **

**Guild Mark: It is blue located on his left arm.**

**Personality: Mischievous, tricky, and childish at times. Just like his sister. And I mean just like. He's a stubborn, moronic, idiot sometimes, but he's still a head strong soul. He's fiercely protective of his sister, not completely trusting the males of the guild. But, he eventually opened up. Cocky, and rebellious, and lovable at the same time. Mostly every girl in the town of Magnolia either have a major crush on him (girls his age and younger only, or just think he's plain adorable. **

**Class: High ranked. But, not an S-class just yet.**

**Magic: One of the water dragon slayers. Next to his sister of course.**

**Other Magic: Connection magic. He can communicate to his friends and allies, without talking directly, but talking with his mind.**

**History: As a child he and his sister witnessed the death of their beloved mother by their house keeper. After they kicked her out (She was half dead, courtesy of the twins), they refused to think their mother was dead, until her body began to rot. Having nowhere else to go, they joined the guild.**

**Likes: Soccer, and Fairy Tail!**

**Dislikes: Stupid air-headed fan girls (Seriously! Who wouldn't?), guys who like his twin, perverted guys.**

**Other: He is very overprotective, not only Hikaru, but to Lucy and Erza sometimes. If you walk into the guild, you could see him with Hikaru all the time, and they usually hang with Team Natsu, sometimes going on jobs with them. Hell, they even break into Lucy's house from time to time!**

**How You Got Into Your Guild: They stumbled upon it when they were running away from guards, because they stole food, for survival.**

* * *

><p>"LUCY-NEE-CHAN!" Two orange headed twin dragon slayers whined. "WE'RE BORED!"<p>

Lucy sighed as she set her book down. "Why don't you go do a mission?"

Hikaru played with her purple orb necklace, laying her head down on the table. "There are no good ones."

Daichi took his beanie off and tossed it up and down. "Where's Natsu-Tono?"

Lucy shrugged.

"What about Gray-Tono?" Hikaru asked.

Lucy shrugged again. She turned her attention away from the book, and back at the twins. "Ne, Mira-chan? Do you know where Natsu and Gray are?"

Mirajane shook her head. "Oddly, no."

"Lucy-nee! Can we go play at your apartment?"

Lucy cringed, and flung her head at them. "NO!"

"Why not!"

Mira laughed. "Hikaru, Daichi, your definition of play is the same as Natsu's. Chaos." Lucy nodded. "If my room is a mess, the landlord will make me pay extra!"

Hikaru and Daichi groaned. "We'll be out back."

"YO!" Natsu echoed as he kicked the door open. Gray, who came back a few minute's before, slammed his ice water down on the bar table. "Danm you flame brain!" He yelled. "You ruined my drink!"

Natsu got an angry chip on his head, but before he can start a fight... Hikaru and Daichi came bursting in from the back door.

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

Their jaws dropped, when they saw the twins at each other's throats.

"Hikaru-chan? Daichi-kun?" Lucy asked nervously at their sudden change of their relationship.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked franticly.

"Daich-**baka** threw the baseball to hard and now, we don't know where it is!'' Hikaru replied angrily.

"That wasn't me! That was you Hikaru-**Bozu**!"

"**GAKI**!" The two yelled simultaneously, before sticking their tongue's out at each other and stomping off in the opposite directions.

Hikaru went to sit at a far table, while Daichi went to the bar.

The guild all exchanged glances, before separating and going over to one or the other twin.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray rushed to Hikaru first, while Lucy and Erza walked over to Daichi.<p>

"What happened Hikaru?" Natsu asked, not liking the idea of the twins fighting, at all. Their always together, always in sync, they never fight. Ever.

"Daichi lost the ball." Hikaru muttered crossing her arms. "It took 2 missions to buy that."

Gray sighed, plopping himself down on the bench in front of the younger twin. "That's all? You guys are fighting over a ball? A petty thing like that?"

"You know what kind of mission we had to go thru to buy that ball? 2 DANM PERVERTS!" Hikaru yelled, twitching a bit. "Daichi nearly freaked out and drowned them! It took all of my self control to not strangle them on the spot!"

The two boys starred at her. They blinked. "Ohh..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Daichi:<strong>

"A ball? That's why your fighting?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Daichi scoffed. "Yes. She's just over reacting. We can get another!"

From across the room, you could hear Hikaru yelling about "2 perverts'' or something.

"I don't get why she's so mad. We could have just went to get it."

Hikaru twitched. She had heard the comment with her freaky dragon hearing.

"IT FELL INTO A HOLE!" She shouted.

"THEN WE SHOULD HAVE DIVED IN TO GET IT!" Daichi yelled back, as the two rushed to one of the middle tables, facing each other.

"OH! You can dive in to get it! And when you do, I'll cover the top so that you can suffocate!" Hikaru exclaimed sticking her tongue out at him.

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Very mature!" He too, stuck his tongue out.

"Then why are you doing it to?"

The two glared at each other.

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!" **(The line from Ouran Host Club! I love the Hitachiin Twins!)**

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"YOUR STILL DOING IT!"

The two grinded their teeth. "THATS IT! WE'RE OVER!"

They both stomped off out the guild doors, and into opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"Umm... what just happened here?" Lucy asked nervously, a few minutes after the guild doors were slammed shut by Hikaru and Daichi.<p>

"Did the twins actually say that they were over?" Gray chocked out.

"GUILD MEETING!" Makarov exclaimed, who came out just in time to hear the twin's outbursts.

Everybody gathered in the middle of the room. Dead silent, ready to hear what their master had to say.

"Why are the twins fighting?" He asked, strangely calm.

"Daichi lost their ball in the back!" Gray called, sitting on one of the tables.

Makarov twitched. "Their fighting for a ball?" He calmly asked again.

"HAI!" His guild echoed.

"WHAT? THEIR FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT? NATSU! GRAY! I BLAME YOU! YOUR IDIOCY HAS RUBBED OFF IN THEIR 12 YEAR OLD BRAINS!" Makarov ranted, while his 'children' starred at him sweat dropping, and murmuring.

"Hikaru and Daichi had never fought before. Not for anything."

"They were always together, getting along."

"I can't believe something as little as a ball will tear them apart."

Natsu then slammed his hand on the table, getting up, he declared: "THATS IT! WE'RE GETTING THEM BACK TOGETHER!"

Everybody in the guild looked at him, then they all threw their fists up in the air. "AYE!"

"Speaking of aye. Where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"He's on a mission with Wendy and Charle." Natsu explained.

"Okay!" Erza boomed. "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

Hikaru and Daichi both stomped into the guild, glaring at each other. Amazing. Even when their fighting their always together.

"HIKARU! DAICHI!" Cooed two familiar voices.

The twins stopped glaring at each other to look for the voices that called them.

Team Natsu was sitting on a nearby table, they were all looking at a piece of paper, except Lucy who was quietly drinking some tea.

"Nani?" They asked in unison. They glared at each other. "Will you stop?"

"Your still doing it gaki."

"STOP!"

They barked at each other before, Erza rolled her eyes and dragged the two over to the table.

"We found a mission!" Natsu said energetically. "And it has enough money for all of us to split! Want to go with us?"

"Sure!" The two beamed. Upon hearing each other, they glared. They bared their fangs at each other and then whipped their heads back at Team Natsu.

"I'm not going if he's/she's coming." They said simultaneously. They twitched.

"STOP COPYING ME!" They growled, before tackling each other, rolling on the floor punching and kicking each other.

"GUYS!" Gray yelled, as he and Natsu tried to pry them off each other.

The whole guild circled around the group.

"BAKA!"

"GAKI!"

Lucy, who had been sitting quietly and drinking her tea, set down her cup, and walked over to the twins calmly.

She opened her eyes, a small fire raging in her chocolate brown orbs.

BAM! BAM!

She planted her fists in both their heads, making them stop, howl, and fell down with an 'oof'.

"LUCY-NEE-CHAN!" Hikaru whined.

"THAT HURT!" Daichi complained.

"Listen. If you two keep fighting like this. You'll never be allowed to play in my house again... EVER! GOT IT?" Lucy shouted.

Hikaru and Daichi both sat there like good little children, holding their heads, and looking up at her.

"So you better make up!"

The twins sat there for a few minutes, the guild was quiet. Surprised by Lucy's little outburst.

A mischievous grin then started to form on their faces. They looked at each other, grinning widely.

"So Lucy-nee. If we make up, we can go over to your house?" They asked sneakily.

Lucy gave them a puzzling face. "Huh?"

The two got up, threw their arms over each other's shoulders, pressed the side's of their heads together and faced Lucy. Grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"We'll be over later with our toys." They said in perfect unison.

"NANI?"

The whole guild burst out into shouts and yells.

"YOU WERE ACTING THIS WHOLE TIME?" Gray yelled.

"We couldn't help it. We were bored." The twins answered nonchalantly, as if the entire thing was normal.

"What about the ball?" Erza asked, not even bothering to be pissed at the mischievous twins.

"We didn't have a ball. Besides. We could have just taken another one from the store, the manger is a sucker for our puppy dog faces." The said in sync.

The members let out a disbelieving groan.

While Lucy silently sobbed in the corner. "I'm going to have to pay extra..." She mumbled sadly.

The guild learned a very important lesson those past two days. When Fairy Tail's beloved twin dragon slayers are bored. You better give them something fun to do, or suffer the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<strong>

**I got this story from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**I just love that show. And their twins!**

**If you to, made an OC for a story. Tell me if you want me to use them in the next chapter! I don't really mind!**

**REVIEW!**

**Gaki- Brat**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Tono- Lord**

**Bozu- Squirt/Kid**


	2. Mission Dark Guild: Part 1

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! Daichi!" Lucy called as her in the gang burst into their little cottage hidden in the forest.<p>

Their house was less messy, but you know. Their 12 year olds.

Their kitchen had piles of unwashed dishes and bowls.

Lucy both walked over and sweatdropped at the piles.

"Their getting more and more like Natsu everyday..." Lucy said.

Lucy noticed their door room was a crack open.

"There's one room." She whispered. "They might be still asleep."

"Where's the other twin's room?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean? Other room?"

"Where's Hikaru's room?"

"Right there." Natsu replied, stuffing his face with left over food.

He pointed at the half opened door.

"Okay. Where's Daichi's?" Erza said, picking herself up from the red couch.

"Okay. I think you girls need to see this." Gray said, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her into the open door. The others trailing behind them.

There was a wide bed. The room was covered in pictures, doodles, a large Fairy Tail insignia, and missions. There was a window towering behind the bed.

On the bed, there were two bodies with identical, adorable face's.

Hikaru and Daichi lay peacefully asleep. They faced each other, their heads tilting a little, their foreheads touched, and their backs arched a little. A quilt covered their bodies, all the way up to their chins.

They breathed softly, and you couldn't hear it unless you go really close. Both their hair was messy, as they both lay on a long white pillow.

"Aww. They sleep on the same bed!" Lucy whispered. "They are such adorable kids!"

"AYE!" Happy agreed.

Erza nodded.

"DAICHI! HIKARU!" Natsu hollered.

The twins both slowly sat up, eyes still closed.

Hikaru wore a white tank top, one of the straps were slipping off. On her right shoulder, partly covering her Fairy Tail tattoo.

Daichi wore a plain white shirt.

"**Nani**, Tono?" Daichi yawned.

"I'm tired..." Hikaru whined, falling back down, grabbing the pillow and putting it on her face, on a failed attempt to try to block out the light.

"We're going on a mission. Remember?" Gray stated, putting up a shadey piece of paper.

"NO." The twins said in unison, Daichi fell back and covered his sister and himself in the quilt.

"When it comes to morning. These two are never the people to go to." Lucy sighed. Happy agreed as he sat himself down at the foot of the bed, eating his fish.

"C'mon guys!" Natsu yelled dragging the twin that was closest to him. Which, happened to be Hikaru.

Hikaru was wearing blue boxers, and when she hit the floor, she groaned, waking up Daichi and making him sit up with open eyes. Hikaru flipped herself over, and cracked open her eyes.

"Get dressed." Erza said, as the team went outside to wait.

"Hn." The twins, who were now wide awake replied, as they began getting up.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Daichi came out wearing the same thing.<p>

Baggy, forest green, shorts that reached a few inches below their knees. Enough to cover it. They wore a kind of baggy, white shirt, with the design of black dragon on the sides. Hikaru's on the right, and Daichi's on the left. There black converse were messily tied, and they wore black wristbands on both their wrists. And instead of their beanies, Hikaru wore a backwards black hat, and Daichi wore a red one.

"I'm tired!" Hikaru whined collapsing on Natsu's lap. He started running his hand to her hair.

Natsu yawned, and began dozing off.

"At least your holding up more than Natsu-tono." Daichi sighed, seating himself next to Lucy at the kitchen stools.

"_ZZZ_"

Whoops. Spoke too soon.

The two were asleep, Natsu's hand still halfway through Hikaru's hair.

"They look like siblings!" Happy exclaimed.

"What about me **neko**?" Daichi asked as he gave him a noogie.

"Wah! Daichi's mean!" Happy wailed, flying over to Lucy and hiding behind her.

Erza shook her head. "We better head to the guild to tell Mira we're doing this mission."

Gray got up from the separate couch and whacked Natsu on his forehead.

He woke up with a jolt and glared at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ICE BRAIN?"

Gray shot him a glare of his own.

"Look who's on your lap flame brain." He hissed.

Natsu peered down on Hikaru's _-cough-_ adorable _-cough-_ sleeping face.

He picked her up and got up from the couch. He put her on his back and walked out.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Mira greeted, as team Natsu came in, thru the guild doors. She noticed Hikaru silently sleeping on Natsu's back. "Oh. Hikaru is still asleep."<p>

Romeo skipped up from the bar. "Hikaru-Onee-chan! Wake up!" He yelled.

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, and she grinned at Romeo. She hopped of Natsu, Daichi picked Romeo up and put him on the counter.

"Sup Romeo!" They said in unison.

Erza also walked over, she showed the mission to Mira.

**HELP!**

**Dark guild attacking our village!**

**Need plenty of mages to fight them off!**

**3,000,000,000J**

"3,000,000 jewels? My." Mira chuckled. "Okay. Good luck!"

"Hikaru, Daichi. Come on." Lucy said hopping off the bar stool.

"Hai Lucy-nee-chan!" They saluted. They turned to Romeo and ruffled his hair. "Bye Romeo."

"Bye!" He said, waving as the team exited out of the guild.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ne. Natsu-tono..." Hikaru cooed, as she perched on Natsu's right shoulder.<p>

"Where'd you find this mission?" Daichi finished, as he climbed onto Natsu's left.

"When he was fighting Gray, it fell on him when he hit the request board." Happy said flying over head.

Natsu laughed. "A new way to get missions!"

The twins looked at each other over Natsu's head.

"Actually Tono, We think that's a..." Daichi started.

"...Stupid way to get missions." Hikaru finished.

"But, it is pretty convenient." They said in unison.

"We're here." Lucy announced, as they all stepped into the train station.

"Ugh." Natsu moaned. The sight of the train made him turn green.

The team went into the train, well... Natsu was dragged into the train.

Hikaru and Daichi saw something on the ground and picked it up.

"It's a ring, brother." Hikaru said inspecting the emerald in it.

"We should keep it and show it to the others later." Daichi replied, grabbing the ring and putting it in his sisters pocket. "Lets go catch up with the Tono's and the Onee-chan's."

When, they made their way to their seats, Hikaru bumped into a boy.

He looked about their age. Maybe a year older. He had shaggy brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was quite handsome. Almost as much as Daichi. He wore a plain black shirt, and ripped jeans. There was a weird looking staff strapped on his back.

The impact made Hikaru's cap fall off.

Hikaru and the boy fell down with a thud.

"Hikaru!" Daichi exclaimed, crouching down next to her, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Hikaru nodded, as she searched for her cap and put it back on backwards.

The two looked at the boy she bumped into.

"**Gomen**! I didn't look where I was going!" The boy panicked, scrambling off the floor to face the twins.

"It's fine." Hikaru smiled. "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at Hikaru and blushed, making Daichi cringe a little.

"Y... ye.. yeah." He stuttered.

"Okay then. Bye." Daichi said quickly, grabbing Hikaru and dragging her away from the boy.

"Bye." The boy replied, as he sighed and began walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>~And I add another OC!~<strong>

**Do you hate me? TT-TT**

**It's not going to be Hikaru X That dude she bumped into.**

**But, the boy is going to be an important character.**

**Till next time!**

**JA`**

**Nani- What**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Neko- Cat**


	3. Mission Dark Guild: Part 2

**I'm using 2 OC's in this chapter.**

**One by Phil-0 a****nd wendyvel.**

* * *

><p>"Marcus-nii-san?" The twins asked as they starred at a black haired 15 year old that stood over their seat.<p>

His black hair was a bit spiky like Gray's. He also had matching black eyes, and a navy colored scarf he keeps wrapped around his neck. A black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a red tie was his outfit, along with dark blue jeans with a chain on the left side and white/red sneakers black fingerless gloves decorated his hands.

Next to him, was a 14 year old girl wearing a black eye patch on her right eye, a pair of sword earrings, a black hooded shirt, a pair of ripped black jeans, a black and white beanie, and a pair of black finger-less gloves.

The twins grinned as they both jumped on Marcus 'nii-san'.

"Why are you-" Daichi started.

"-Here nii-san?" Hikaru finished.

Marcus smiled as he balanced himself from the sudden impact from the twins.

"Mission." He held up a piece of paper.

Suddenly the twins were pulled down by the girl.

"Not greeting me... RESPECT PEOPLE WHO ARE OLDER THAN YOU!" She yelled.

Hikaru and Daichi struggled to escape. "Your only 2 years-"

"-Older than us Starly-**Onna**."

"I'm still older!" She exclaimed.

Marcus took a seat next to Lucy, and Gray.

"Ne, Ne, Marcus. Which town are you being dropped off at?" Lucy asked, curiousity getting the best of her.

"Hokasen." Marcus replied. "We need to retrive a box from an old couple or something."

"We're going to Diamond City." Erza said, a green, Natsu, out cold on her lap. "We're going to fight off some dark guild attacking the village."

Starly looked up, from scolding the twins. "Really? Lucky!"

"Passengers, we are arriving at Hokasen. I repeat. We are arriving at Hokasen." The driver boomed, from a sound box thingy.

"Well, here's our stop." Marcus sighed, getting up. "Come on Starly."

"Hai..." Starly said, waving at the team. "Later."

"Byeeeee...'' The twins echooed, stalking back into their seats.

After the whole thing, the twins manged to drift off to sleep, dispite the sounds of Natsu attempting to jump out of the train, Lucy and Happy arguing, Gray tapping his fingers on the train chair, and Erza yelling at Natsu for his failed attempts.

* * *

><p><strong>~~DAICHI'S POV~~<strong>

"-ikaru! Daichi!" I groggily cracked open one eye to see Lucy-nee-chan's chocolate brown eyes.

Beside me, Hikaru stirred in her sleep.

"We're here! Wake up!" She continued.

Me and Hikaru got up slowly.

"Good morning Nee-chan..." Hikaru yawned.

"Are we here?" I asked, looking out the window to see Natsu-Tono running around a circle in joy.

"Is Natsu-Tono pretending or is he really that stupid?" Hikaru asked.

"Sadly, he's really that stupid." Lucy-nee-chan sighed in reply. "don't do the same things he does."

* * *

><p>"Wowww..." Me and Hikaru whistled at the sight of Diamond City, our hands laced together as usual.<p>

Diamond city looked like a barren land, it didn't even look like a part of Earthland. There were some dead grass, and trees everywhere, as well as some broken down houses, surrounding an empty town square.

Behind the whole scene, there was a guild up on a high hill. It was black, with some green trimmings.

It held the name:

**FALCON CLAW**

"I'm guessing thats the dark guild." Erza said, inspecting the mission paper.

Lucy-nee-chan peered down in the fountain on the middle of the town square.

"It's empty." She said, as Happy flew on top of her head. "What kind of town has an empty fountain?" He asked, playing with Nee-chan's hair.

Before anyone could answer his question, we heard a rustle in one of the empty shops.

We all whiped our heads at the sound.

Someone was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, and the cliff hanger!<strong>

**But, I just wanted to introduce the two new OC's.**

**They'll be appearing and reappearing from time to time.**

**So... until next time!**

**Ja`**


	4. Mission Dark Guild: Part 3

Hikaru and Daichi, cautiously approached a bush, from where the rustling came.

"Busted." They said in unison, as they kicked the bush away revealing the boy from the train. Their eyes held no expression, as if they knew he was there.

He jumped, falling back looking up at the twins.

"I recognized your scent." Hikaru said plainly as a water whip began forming in her hand. "You have a guild mark on your neck. And it resembles the Raven Claw insignia perfectly."

The boy flinched as he felt his neck, brushing away some of his hair to reveal a green Raven Claw mark.

"Do you mind explaining?"

* * *

><p>"My name is Yuki Satsuki. I'm 14 years old." The boy stated, quivering a little from the shadow Team Natsu was giving him. "It's true. I'm in Raven Claw. But, I don't want to. I was forced by my brother."<p>

Hikaru tilted her head confusingly. "Eh? I've never heard of a brother that treats his siblings forcibly. Daichi and me are always nice to each other(except when we're acting)."

"Not all siblings have a freaky, inseparable, talking-in-unison-and-causing-pain-in-unison, relationship like you guys." Lucy said, shaking her head.

The two shrugged, as they began dancing**(Like what Usai was doing on the first episode when Misaki met him in the back, on the first episode of Kaichō wa Maid-sama)**.

Lucy face palmed as she turned to glare at Gray and Natsu.

"Master was right. Your idiocy has rubbed off on them."

Suddenly, the emerald on the staff strapped on Yuki's back caught Hikaru's eye.

"Ne. Ne. Yuki-Onii-chan.'' She said. "That staff of your looks familiar."

A light bulb set off in Daichi's head.

He fished into Hikaru's pocket to take out the ring.

"It's the same gem."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>

**I'm to lazy to write anymore.**

**I need a good excuse to write more!**

**SO I NEED THOSE REVIEWS!**


	5. Double Trouble Omake: Music & Milkshakes

**I got this idea from my brother, cause he's the one who makes the OVA's in my story** Fairy Tail High**. I decided to make one of my own, only for **Double Trouble**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: **I only own Hikaru and Daichi!

**Note: **I would be very grateful for your opinion, because I got my report card back today, and I got an **A-**for my language arts grade! That does not sit well with me. I know what your thinking. "Tch. Perfectionist." But, I love to write, and anything below an A+ average brings shame to myself. Please tell me your opinion on this OVA.

* * *

><p>::Double Trouble Omake::Music &amp; Milkshakes::COOKIEMONSTER0077::<p>

Hikaru and Daichi watched with interested blood red eyes at Natsu balancing 3 cups on both his elbows and head. His tongue was stuck out a bit, showing his intense concentration. The twins kept quiet, as if knowing the seriousness of the situation.

They were currently in the guild, where they were the first ones to arrive. Fairy Tail had just opened 5 minutes ago, and the trio were already bored. Happy had gone into the infirmary to get a couple more Z's, and the trio had managed to entertain themselves with 3 cups.

Finally, someone else had walked in, cutting Natsu's concentration and making him tumble down, the cups crashing down with him.

"Oh my!" Mirajane exclaimed surprised, noticing the three Dragon Slayers, one of which were dizzy on the floor. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Good morning... Hikaru. Daichi..." She knelt down next to Natsu. "... Natsu."

"Good morning Onee-sama!" The twins greeted as they began poking the nearly unconscious Natsu, who managed a muffled "Morning."

Mira sweat-dropped. "How did you guys get in here?" She asked. A bit scared of the answer. The twins looked up from poking the pink haired boy. "That's easy!" They said cheerfully. "We picked the lock!" The barmaid sweat-dropped again.

She then shook her head, passing it off as nothing.

"Well, how would you like some milk, Hikaru and Daichi?"

Hikaru and Daichi grinned cheekily. "Milk_shake_! Your famous chocolate one's please Onee-sama!" Mira smiled sincerely before going behind the bar counter and began preparing the Water Dragon Slayers favorite drinks.

"Tono*," The two then said, looking down at their favorite other Dragon Slayer. "get up~" They sang childishly, poking at the said boys cheeks.

"ZZZZZ"

The twins looked at each other. "He's asleep brother." Hikaru stated. "How should we wake him sister?" Daichi replied. Their mischievous grins widened, and they began working away at something.

* * *

><p>::Double Trouble Omake::Music &amp; Milkshakes::COOKIEMONSTER0077::<p>

"Good morning Lucy-Onee-chan! Erza-Onee-sama! Gray-Tono!" The twins greeted from above a mysterious object. The said people had just walked in, and found Natsu fast asleep on the floor, while the twins were standing above a large cloaked object.

Hikaru held blue Lacrima headphones, as the two jumped down from the object.

"What's up with..." Gray tried to find the right words. "... thing?"

Daichi shrugged as Hikaru slipped the Lacrima headphones on Natsu. The rest of the gang watched as they uncovered the object, revealing a large amplifier. A long wire connected the headphones to the amp.

Daichi held up a shiny red button.

Setting it on the table, Daichi and Hikaru pressed down on it.

About .0001 seconds later, Natsu erupted. He jumped up, yelling. "THATS FUCKING LOUD!" He threw the headphones away, the music still on full blast. When Natsu hit the floor, he clutched his throbbing ear while rolling around on the floor.

"Hikaru! Daichi! Your shakes are ready!" Lisanna called. "Hai!" The two replied, skipping over to the counter and drinking their favorite shakes. Mira came by from behind the counter cleaning a glass.

"When your done, take apart that amp please."

"Hai Mira-Onee!"


End file.
